mashup blaine break up
by loh122
Summary: just a short story i thought of one day while listening to the songs in the story.


"My shue? May I sing a song? It goes with this weeks assignment" Mr. shue turned to stare at kurt "of course" he smiled, kurt walked to the center of the floor "noah will you help me please?" he asked smiling, noah nodded with a smile and walked over guitar in hand. Everyone's mouth dropped, they knew they had become friendly but they didn't know it was enough to sing together or work together on a glee assignment. Kurt looked toward Mercedes her eyes saying "white boy you have some explaining to do after this" he flashed her a sweet smile " this song is for blaine, this is how I am feeling toward you" he said smiling with a wink, the teacher didn't notice the wink. Kurt turned and gave a smirk to noah, he knew what this was about. The music started to play and everyones faces dropped, why would he sing this song? They all thought.

"It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday"

_His birthday was a few weeks ago, everyone was there. His dad had turned the garage into party central. All of new directions were there and some warblers. His parents decided to combine his and finns birthdays at their request, the two had really bonded over the time kurt left for Dalton and when he returned. _

_Everyone was there, except his (ex) boyfriend blaine. He Didn't even call._

_After the party was over and everyone who wasn't staying at the house left, kurt sat in his room, crying all night. The only one who he left comfort him was noah._

Everyone was either swaying to the music, or confused. Poor britt looked completely lost. Santana was smirking her evil smirk "satan" he thought as he kept singing. Finn was nodded along with the song, other than noah, he knew what was going on. It was his idea to do it during glee. Blaine looked confused as hell.

At this point noah stood up and the music changed, everyone almost burts out laughing

As noah begain to sing

"Hey hey you you

I don't like your boyfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey you you

I could be your boyfriend

Hey hey you you

I know that you like me

Hey hey you you

I know its not a secret

I want to be your boyfriend"

At this point everyone was singing along with both of them or tried to, as the music kept changing just as quickly. kurt started to sing again his face went from calm to angry in a split second. No one even knew he knew country let alone sing it

"Hey white lier

The truth comes out a little at a time

And it spreads like wild fire slips off your tongue like turpentine

And I don't know why white lier"

He sang standing in front of blaine with tear filled eyes but not one being shed for him.

_He was at the mall with finn and noah going Christmas shopping. They had just turned the corner when he stopped and froze, he saw blaine sitting with another warbler and kissing him. He turned and ran away, noah and finn right behind him, both were ready to kill blaine but he shook his head and thus this plan was formed. _

He smiled and turned to noah

" This is what a man wants" noah sang running a hand down kurts arm, kurt took up the next part "any man of mine better be proud of me Even when im ugly he still better love me and I can be late for a date that's fine but he better be on time"

_He would have laughed as he thought of noahs first date. His father and mom knew what was going on, he had already broke it off with blaine but he didn't know it yet, and was going on his first date with noah. Noah was so afraid to meet his father but they got along very well, finn even stood up for him. Noah had had him back on time with a few minutes to spare so burt let them sit on the porch swing for a half hour cuddling and watching the stars. _

Noah must be thinking the same thing as he smiled softly at him. Finn stood up and started to sing the next verse with both of them, the three stared at blaine. Noah smirking, finn glaring and kurt looking almost sad

"Fuck you, fuck you very very much

Do you do you really enjoy living a life that so hateful cause there's a hole where your soul should be

Your losing control of it and its really distasteful

Fuck you fuck you very very much cause we hate what you do, and we hate your whole crew so please don't stay in touch…" with that they ended their song all three smiling at the clapping and cheering.

Blaine's face was red with anger, he stood shaking and walked over to kurt and grabbed his arm, making him shriek "how dare you! How dare you do this in front of everyone, you cant break up with me for no reason" he shouted, kurt glared shaking Blaine's arm off and pushing finn and noah back as he stepped forward making blaine flinch back, if eyes could kill "how about this, you cheated on me. With some warbler at the mall you scum sucking piece of shit" he growled, everyone stared wide eyed, even noah "did kurt just swear?" quinn asked her jaw dropping, everyone nodded "I fucking hate your miserable life. You been cheating on me, now I understand why you stopped pushing for sex"he said crossing his arms noah growled "he what?!" he growled he didn't know about the sex thing, he wanted to skin this boy alive

"Blaine I …"kurt was cut off by blaine punching him in the face, knocking him over. Everyone gasped or growled. Mercedes was the first to move she had blaine by his neat gel hair "come with me whiteboy, im gonna cut you!" she growled "Quinn, Santana you want to help?" she asked turning to them at the door, they nodded with smirks, brit ran to help kurt up "my dolphin he hurt my dolphin. KILL HIM!" she growled and with that the three left dragging blaine, a few minutes later a blood curdling scream pierced the air "another one bites the dust" finn sang and that broke it. everyone laughed "oh yea everyone, I want you to meet my new boyfriend. Noah pucker man" kurt smiled holding noahs hand who was also smiling "about time" brit smiled "sharks and dolphins belong together, go make dolphin babies" she hugged them, noah smirked "oh we will" he laughed, kurt whacked him and laughed, everyone even finn was laughing along with the pair. And when the girls returned, hair slightly ruffled and tiny spots of blood on their pants, no one paid any mind just went on congratulating the new couple.


End file.
